The Drive
by FlirtyFlapper
Summary: Delayed Flight follow up. Derek and Stiles are going back to Beacon Hills for New Years and Derek is more than a little tense. Stiles has an idea how to help him out.


I realized how long it has been since I wrote the predecessor while writing this. Oh god. Hopefully it turned out okay.

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy shitty black coffee!

* * *

Stiles wasn't freaking out so why should Derek? Sure, His dad had arrested him a couple times in his teens but he doubted that his father would remember. He arrests a lot of people. Not a lot, ya know, just the right amount. There was nothing to worry about. Derek probably looked super different now. It was impossible for someone to be so ruggedly handsome in high school. Stiles was sure of it. So really, Derek should calm down.

Derek was driving because "It is my car Stiles and the last time you drove us somewhere I was stuck at Chuck E. Cheese for 4 hours." Stiles didn't see a problem with that. Derek was just being pouty. Stiles was blaring the music while Derek glared out the windshield. He was definitely masking his nerves well. But Stiles noticed the tight grip he had on the wheel and the way his jaw was locked. Stiles knew that look because it was the same look he had when Stiles had caught the kitchen on fire. It wasn't even a big deal! A little smoke damage but Derek had come in wearing his "I'm terrified but I look like I could kill you" face before he checked Stiles for injuries and then attacked him. Stiles hadn't been able to stand up for a few days after that. Not that he was complaining.

Stiles sighed. He reached over and plied Derek's fingers away from the wheel. He held his hand and gave him a goofy grin. He saw leather clad shoulders sag a little. It was a start. He really didn't want Derek to glare at his father. It wouldn't make a good impression at all. Derek had already insisted on wearing his usual attire instead of something a little less intimidating. He looked quite the bad boy in a tight white shirt, dark jeans and leather jacket. Eat you heart out, James Dean.

"Derek. It's gonna be fine. He won't even remember you."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

"Someone is full of himself."

"He may have arrested me more than a few times." Derek said staring ahead.

"How many more times?"

Derek mumbled a number that Stiles couldn't quite hear. "What?" He repeated it again, still a little too softly. "It sounded like you said 20. But that can't be right."

"I did."

"Derek Hale! What the hell did you do to get arrested 20 times before you were 18!?" Stiles shouted much too loud for the small confines of the car.

"A little of this, a little of that." Derek said with a shrug.

Go figure. He would be going out with the guy who set the record for the most arrests of one person at the station. His dad would definitely remember him. Hell, he talked about it all the time. When Stiles was in high school it was all he heard about. "These kids are nothing nowadays. I once had a kid that got arrested 20 times! 20 times, Stiles!" And yet, his father still acted like he had shot someone when he snuck out to go over to Scott's. He wasn't going to tell Derek that his father still talked about him. That would go over well.

"Hey, Derek. You know that thing I said about how my dad couldn't possibly remember you? He definitely does. In fact I think he still has all the reports of your arrests framed and hanging in his office!" Yeah right! There was no way in hell he was telling him.

"Shnookums, it will be fine as long as you don't glare at him like you are the road."

"Shnookums?" Derek cocked a brow.

"I'm trying to lighten the mood and lift your spirits." He said with a shrug.

"Good luck."

Dear god, he hoped his dad was half drunk by the time they got there. It was only half past 7 and they were getting closer. It was completely possible that the Sheriff could have started drinking already. Stiles would have. He felt like he needed a drink right now. Derek needed one more. The guy was wound tighter than a bear that stepped in a trap. Stiles got a really good idea. His best idea yet.

He slid his hand out of Derek's and turned the radio station. He looked out the window for a few minutes. He let Derek get back into driving mode before he rested a hand on his boyfriend's upper thigh. Derek didn't tense up. Stiles assumed he was used to it by now. He had a tendency to be a bit handsy. Derek never complained. Maybe because he had a bit of a possessive streak and Stiles always made it painfully obvious that he was spoken for.

He started rubbing Derek's thigh in what he hoped looked like a soothing gesture. It wasn't meant to be. It was an excuse to get closer to some very fine packaged goods. Stiles let his graze Derek's denim covered penis innocently. Unfortunately for him, Derek wasn't an idiot.

"Stiles. What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm helping you relax."

"You're really not."

"You say that now. Give me a minute. You'll thank me in a minute."

"I'm driving, Stiles. I'm not exactly keen on the idea of your dad killing me because I crashed the car."

"Then don't crash."

"Stiles." Derek growled.

"Derek." Stiles mocked. "Stop being a party pooper. You'll feel better. So shut up and let me blow you." Stiles snarked.

Derek couldn't exactly stop him because while he was trying to deter Stiles, the brunet had already unzipped the jeans and pulled out a semi-erect penis.

"Really, Derek? Just from a little teasing?" Derek rolled his eyes.

Stiles knew it didn't take much for Derek to get it up with him. Getting it down on the hand required some effort and usually at least 3 rounds. The man was a beast. Stiles smiled to himself. Lucky him. He kissed the corner of Derek's jaw sweetly before he moved to his erection. He looked into Derek's eyes and smiled before flicking his tongue against the tip. He heard a sharp hiss above him and applauded himself for his excellent idea. Sure, there wasn't a lot of room to maneuver but he could make it work. It wasn't nearly as tight as the time he surprised Derek at work under his desk.

He smiled to himself before he flattened his tongue and licked from base to tip. He knew he was teasing and he was enjoying every minute of it. He heard his name being mumbled above him. Derek was much more vocal during sex. Stiles delighted in every noise he could elicit. He placed the bulbous tip of Derek's member in his mouth and sucked lightly while lightly flicking his tongue against it. He realized it was probably dangerous to be doing this while Derek was driving but honestly, he knew Derek was controlled enough to keep them safe no matter what.

He moaned while he sucked more of Derek's length into his mouth. He knew it was shameless but he loved having Derek in him anyway that he could. He especially loved tasting Derek. There was something erotic about the saltiness on his tongue and the heavy musk scent that wrapped around him when Derek was face fucking him. Oh god, that would be nice. Stiles enjoyed having the control of choosing how he touched Derek sometimes but when Derek took control, when he lost his reservations, and manhandles Stiles... well, Stiles enjoys that the most.

Unfortunately, he was going to have to settle for a firm hand in his hair and sexual gasps and grunts.

Stiles looked up at Derek and was satisfied that his eyes were focused on the road. There was a thin sheen of sweat forming on his brow and his lips were parted as he took steadying breaths. Derek's eyes drifted down to him. They were dark and his pupils were blown. Stiles winked up at him before going back to his ministrations. He hollowed his cheeks and began to bob his head with fervor while he sucked and licked. He let his saliva drip down Derek's shaft so he could pump the length his mouth couldn't cover.

He was coming to the conclusion that this might not have been the best idea because he was hard now and there wasn't any way for him to relieve this without distracting from his attentions to Derek. There was a very uncomfortable pressure against his straining erection from his zipper. He cursed denim. He rolled his hips trying to ease the pressure or get more of it. He didn't know which at the moment. Both would be good.

"Having trouble, Stiles?" Derek asked in a cocky tone that meant he knew exactly what was wrong with his boyfriend.

"Mm-mm." He denied poorly.

"You sure about that? I could pull over and help you out."

Stiles pulled off his treat with a resounding pop and glared. "You'd like that wouldn't you? Just shut up and drive." He said before placing his swollen lips on Derek's sack and sucking.

Derek groaned and the car momentarily sped up before going back to what Stiles assumed was the speed limit. Honestly, at the moment he could care less how fast Derek was going. "You'd like it more." Derek mumbled.

Stiles hummed against Derek's skin in agreement. He pumped Derek's length while he fondled his balls with his tongue. He was determined now to give Derek an amazing orgasm. His mouth took over for his hand and vice versa. He was once again lavishing Derek with wet attention while his hand rolled his balls and cupped his sack. He heard a low hum come from Derek and he knew it wouldn't take much more. Derek always said that Stiles' mouth was made for much more than rambling. He meant it.

"Close." Derek said softly. It sounded like We're close and not not I'm close but Stiles was sure he was hearing things.

Stiles moaned when Derek hit the back of his throat and he decided to do the trick Derek loved. he relaxed his throat and let Derek slip deeper before he swallowed around Derek's length. He felt Derek's sack tighten in his hand. He did it again, refusing to gag. He felt Derek's cum before he tasted it. He pumped Derek lazily as he came down from the high.

He swallowed the salty evidence of Derek's release as he tucked him back into his jeans. He looked up at Derek and smiled. Derek looked positively blissful. He was still leaned over Derek's crotch when he heard a sharp knock on the window behind him. His eyes went wide. He knew that knock. He realized that they had stopped. Derek had said "We're close." He had been warned. Oh god. Stiles turned around slowly. His father was standing by the Camaro with a quirked brow and crossed arms.

"He'll definitely remember you now." Stiles said with an apologetic smile to Derek.

Derek banged his head against the steering wheel and cursed. Woops.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think in the reviews! If you have any ideas or requests let me know :)


End file.
